


hushed obscenities

by PlatonicLiquid, sharpbluejay (angelhalo)



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: Bottom Jason Todd, Come as Lube, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Double Penetration, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Praise Kink, Reluctant Daddy Kink, Rough Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29524461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlatonicLiquid/pseuds/PlatonicLiquid, https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelhalo/pseuds/sharpbluejay
Summary: Post-mission plans don’t go exactly the way Jason and Roy thought they would when a familiar face shows up to derail them.It ends up working in everyone's best interest though.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Slade Wilson, Roy Harper/Jason Todd, Roy Harper/Jason Todd/Slade Wilson, Roy Harper/Slade Wilson
Comments: 10
Kudos: 109
Collections: Jason Todd Rare Pair Challenge





	hushed obscenities

**Author's Note:**

> this is in Plato's upcoming Jason-centric universe (and a continuation of sorts of my own Slade-centric additions to said universe) but we had this idea for a JoySlade spitroast, Dick's worst nightmare and it wouldn't let us have peace until it was finished and posted.
> 
> need to know info: Slade trained Jason while he was at the LOA and also ran jobs with Arsenal and Cheshire for a brief period of time, that said, Lian is alive, and safe with her grandparents during this.

Jason was obscene. 

And it wasn’t really that he wasn’t previously, that was for sure. He had to leave it to the brat, the time he had him was like no other, but this was, well, _particularly_ vulgar.

Harper, yes, _that Harper,_ destroyer of great assassins Harper, used to do jobs with him drunk off his ass Harper, thought nobody noticed when he shot up in his safe house Harper, had the boy arched entirely off the bed, tan legs hanging around pale hips, spread open on his cock with his mouth agape, silently screaming his pleasure as the fucker leaned in to kiss Jason on his jaw.

Slade leaned on the doorframe and watched. The toe curl, the babbling, the hushes Harper gave as Jason’s eyes parted, the sweat that dripped from his dark curly hair to his forehead to the bedsheets.

They were a real nice sight, he and Harper so caught up in each other that they had left themselves exposed. He certainly would have lectured Jason about leaving his guard down like this if they were still on the road; but as it was, he just drank his fill of the scene, felt himself growing harder listening to the sounds coming from Jason. He was clutching Harper’s shoulders, muscles flexing as he tried to roll down to meet the thrusts, unable because of how Harper positioned him. 

Jason’s mouth hung open, his moans deep and loud, fucking nasty little thing he was, mumbling his curses at Harper, the man pressing a kiss on his pretty pink lips to silence him, a smile on his face as he smoothed his hair out of his face.

It was almost sweet. 

Unfortunately, their ignorance didn't last. He saw the second that Jason realized he was there, watched as those green eyes widened and brightened, watched as they fluttered close when Harper gave another roll of his hips.

“Slade,” Jason was trying to say, Slade only catching the word because he could see Jason trying to mouth it as his mouth dropped open in an ‘o’ shape as Harper presumably hit that spot inside of him. He smirked, waited, “Slade,” he tried again, smacking at his partner’s back, trying in vain to extract himself from his partner’s grasp. “It’s not what it looks like.” 

Harper pulled himself away, still looking at Jason with this lust in his eyes as the words sunk in, and he whipped his head around. “Deathstroke!” He moved to cover both himself and his partner with a sheet, and before he could toss a pillow at him, Jason grabbed it.

“What’s not what it looks like?” As he said that, he saw the shock run across Jason’s face and the confusion across Harper’s. “You’re not actually fucking in my bed?” Slade took a step. “This isn’t really me walking in on trespassers ruining my sheets?” 

Jason was so expressive, with his high cheeks and square jaw, his frustration and annoyance being one of the more fun faces he had, “okay, maybe it looked a little like that.”

Without his eyes leaving Slade’s, Harper muttered to his partner, “Hey, babe, you didn’t tell me that the spot you knew in the city was _Deathstroke’s_ safe house.”

Jason groaned his sigh, “I didn’t think he’d be an issue,” his exasperation evident, “here causing fucking problems-”

Slade ignored Harper and turned his attention to Jason. 

“You don’t have to stop on my account.” He told Jason, who rolled his eyes as Harper turned even closer to the color of his hair. “Maybe you can be entertaining enough that I forgot about you being bold enough to break into one of my houses _again._ ” 

“Like you even need them,” He grumbled. “You could have as easily gone to your number of other safe houses in the city,” Slade leaned down so his mouth was near Jason’s ear, the shininess of his golden earring on display, both of them freezing in shock at his sudden movement. Easy. 

“And miss this?” He asked, giving a low chuckle. The sight of Jason had practically made his week. “Not for anything in the world.” 

_That_ was a look he’d never forget; the shock, the mild anger that he always had underneath those eyes of his, the desire. It was one he was admittedly fond of, though it didn’t come from the place it was then.

He stared at Slade, lips parted, eyes still shining from the high of his pleasure blown out. Then he said, “get outta here,” 

“Well, it _is_ his penthouse,” Harper said, still hadn’t stood up, his hand reaching out to grab the weapon on the nightstand, trying not to draw attention to himself. A useless endeavor on his part. “maybe we should go, Jaybird.” Jason exhaled a large frustrated breath through his nose.

“No, we were here first, he can get lost.” Ah, his little brat, always testing him and his resolve. His eyes were practically daring Slade to react, and he was never one not to meet expectations, so he reached out his hand to grip Jason’s soft curly hair within his hand, tugged the other man to him, the boy groaning as Slade pulled hard on his strands. 

“I don’t want to embarrass you in front of your boyfriend, Jason, but I will.” He hissed into the boy’s ear, Harper rolling away from him, already going for a weapon to fight Slade off like any good boyfriend would to protect their lover from the big terrible mercenary. It would be cute if that was what Slade was going for, if he just wanted to scare them to make his point, to discourage this disrespectful behavior in Jason by humiliating him and his boyfriend but it’s not. 

“Fuck you,” Jason said, squirming in his grasp, but not fighting near as hard as he should against Slade’s hold. 

“Harper seems to have you covered in that department.” 

“Let him go, Slade,” Harper said, his arrow notched in his bow, pointed straight at him. He’s an attractive man, solidly built with elaborate tattoos lacing down his corded muscles, a light dusting of freckles that Slade followed all the way down to his sizable cock, still shining from the lube. Cute. He could see why Jade had been so caught up. He shook Jason like an errant dog.

“You going to explain what’s happening here, or should I?” He asked Jason, who scowled as he hung his head. 

“Let me go,” He said, voice low, a slight plea. 

“I don’t think I will.” Slade in return. “Why don’t you tell Harper here how well we know each other.” Harper didn’t lower the arrow, his scowl turning to confusion. 

Jason’s eyes met his, still asking him for something, mercy, maybe? Jason knew him better than that. The boy looked at Harper and sighed, “when I apprenticed with Slade we would stay at his different houses all over,” he looked at Slade again, ocean green eyes big, almost _begging_ him to get him out of this, “I know ‘em so when I’m in town I use ‘em.” 

While it made Harper relax, put down the arrow aimed for his eye, it gave Slade so much more fuel. “Apprentice?” He let his hand soften the grasp on his hair, and run through, felt Jason shudder, the gesture lost on Harper but not on his little boyfriend, who was still not as combative as he should be if he were to maintain some sort of lie, “much too kind of a word.” Harper didn’t miss the side-wise glare Jason leveled at him. “We were far more intimate than that.” 

“Stop doing that.” Jason grumbled, “Fuck off,” managed to get out of Slade’s hold on his hair, just to end up on his knees looking up at him on the bed, the rolling anger beneath his eyes, neon Green pulsating his wrath. Oops. 

There was a silence, heavy and so damn funny until finally, “you guys used to bump uglies?” Harper asked, exasperated and a little disgusted, which was a little ironic considering that Slade knew Harper’s reputation, had been the unfortunate witness to his coupling with the Queen Bitch herself, knew there wasn’t anyone that he hadn’t fucked or flirted with. Jason on the other hand was looking everywhere but the two of them. 

“Once,” He tried to start to say as Slade laughed at him. 

“Try once a day for a few weeks,” Jason’s hit to his side didn’t even really graze him. “Kid has some moves, doesn’t he, Harper?” He reached out to touch Jason’s face, his hand moving down his cheek as Jason leaned into it, touch-starved little brat still responding so beautifully to Slade’s hand on him. “That mouth, that ass,” His hand closed around Jason’s throat. “That inability to shut up until someone holds him down and makes him.”

“Slade,” was all the kid got to say before Slade squeezed his throat once, a warning. His mouth fell close. His eyes darted back and forth between Slade and Harper, waiting for one of them to break the tension in the room. Slade certainly wasn’t going to let Harper be the one to do it.

“Now, you're in my house, breaking and entering, so you understand why I have to address it, right? A reputation to uphold and all that,” Jason rolled his eyes, insolent. “But I’m not an irrational man,” He said, looking at Harper, felt Jason’s breath rise and fall under his hand. “I can overlook this _disrespect_ ,” Harper swallowed as he saw his boyfriend yield to Slade’s grasp. “I have no beef with you Harper, knocking up one of the best assassins in the game,” so they couldn’t do jobs together anymore, not that he was _upset_ about that, “aside.” Jason tried to groan something and Slade just squeezed a little tighter. “I can even be accommodating. Why don’t you go back to what you were doing before I interrupted you,” 

“What?” Harper asked, nothing but confusion in his voice. 

He looked at Jason, a silent cry in his eyes for him to get to his point, then moved his hand from around his throat and slipped his thumb past his lips, the boy sucking on it immediately. What a good little whore he was. Of course, then Jason bit his thumb and Slade yanked it out and grabbed his throat again, “you fucker,” Jason snarled, the kid had no clue how to control his mouth, “is it really so hard for you to be a decent person for one minute?”

Slade chuckled before he leaned back down, Jason’s Green eyes in a pulsating ring, “you never really liked when we were decent,” and he rubbed a circle into the kid’s cheek, “and you’re already in enough trouble as it is,” Jason sucked his teeth. 

“Always coming up with reasons to punish me, huh?” Smirking. 

“You’re always asking for it, brat. You’re asking for it right now.” And he slipped his thumb back into Jason’s mouth as Jason moaned around it, a pink flush entering his tan cheeks. “Why else would you have come here if you didn’t want it?” He dropped his voice. “Just needed the right excuse for it. Your boyfriend isn’t fucking you good enough so you want to show him how someone can really handle you, wanted someone to hold you down and make you _take_ what you want,” Jason rolled his eyes, and Slade pushed his thumb a little deeper to keep him from making any more smart comments, felt the boy’s tongue swirl beneath his finger, his green eyes glinting in the light. 

“Hold up,” Slade had almost forgotten about the man, his focus entirely on thinking of more ways to make Jason moan his name, make that flush in his cheeks go even darker. Harper held one of his hands up. His cock bobbed by his stomach, _hard_. He didn’t take the bait, didn’t seem to worry at all with Slade’s gaze on his naked body. Just stared Slade right in his eye and frowned.

“Stop flirting with each other,” He said as Jason made a protesting sound in his throat. Harper was looking almost accusatory at the both of them, trying to establish some type of authority over Slade. “Let me talk to Jason.” He twitched when Slade listened to him, even going as far to take a step back. He meant what he said, he wasn’t in competition with the kid, he just wasn't going to pass up the chance to have his favorite Bat brat bouncing on his cock again, was more than willing to play nice with Harper to get there. 

Harper stepped up, reached his hand out to touch Jason’s face, touching him far more gently than Slade had, and everywhere Slade had touched him, he noticed with an amused snort. “Hey Jaybird,” he said, focusing on him as if Slade wasn’t even there. “I can already see where this is going,” How many threesomes had Harper been in? Wondered if Jade and he had been in any while they were on the road together, Harper drunk out of his mind and Jade intent on corrupting him. “and you don’t have to do this,” And Jason swallowed loudly, his bright green eyes bouncing back and forth between Slade and Roy and back to Slade before he took a deep breath. 

“Do you want to?” Jason asked. A warmth in his voice that Slade had never heard from him. There was no question about what was happening, they all knew. Good. 

A shake of the head, and a shrug. He scratched at his arm and ran a hand through his hair. “I mean-” he looked at Slade with disdain, “it’s _him,_ but you-” then he caressed his face again, and Jason looked remarkably calm in his hand, “look-” he shook his head again, “damn babe, what is this on you?” Jason smiled, not a smirk or a grin but a real smile like the kind Slade saw seldom, “so-”

“Can we get a move on, here?” Harper glared at him. 

“I’m following Jason's lead on this, he wants it,” And Jason whined, so obedient and quiet, waiting for them to catch up with him, to make a deal so they could use him the way he wanted to. Slade wondered if that was because Harper had been fucking him before, or if his mere presence was enough to push Jason down there. That could go to a man’s head. “So I’m in, but you don’t touch me and if I say stop then we’re done. Deal?” And Harper couldn’t actually stop him if he knocked him out and fucked Jason over his unconscious body, and he knew it, his eyes darting from Slade to Jason who had that kind of pleading puppy dog look he knew he was good at. Jason would be so annoying if Slade hurt his boyfriend. 

“Done,” Slade said, before reaching past the other man and dragging Jason by his hair to kiss him, could see Harper watching him as he kissed his boyfriend with full force, Jason was gripping his hair back, moaning into his mouth, grinding against his leg like a dog in heat. Breathed hard when Slade leaned back, his eyes glowing in that pretty way they got when they were together, his lips red and already swollen. 

“After you,” He told Harper, looking at the bed, making his intention clear, the moment the man sat down, Slade _threw_ Jason into the empty spot beside him, the boy bouncing when he landed, a fiery glare in his eyes. Didn’t ignore the heat that ran through him when he watched Harper lean down to kiss his scowl away, much softer but no less passionate than Slade, his hand gently cradling Jason’s face. 

“Fuck him,” he told him, watched the man take a deep breath. “You were so pretty from before. Go back to that.” 

“Didn't think you were just going to watch,” Harper said, even as he was maneuvering Jason into a new position, Jason moaning at being manhandled. Nice to know that some things about the kid never changed. 

“Oh, I'm not, and I won’t be gentle when it’s my turn,” Slade said with a hard smirk. “so fuck him.” 

* * *

Roy was on his back, on Slade’s bed, in _Deathstroke’s_ safe house and Jason was straddling him, Roy’s hands were on his hips, staring up into his pretty green eyes. 

“Jay,” He said as Jason slid slowly down on him and it wasn't that much different from earlier, not much different at all. Jason was still wet, tight around him. His mouth falling open as Roy ground deep inside of him. He could almost forget about the other person in the room as he enjoyed how good Jason felt around him. “Fuck,” Jason moaned and tossed his head back, curly hair falling into his eyes as he looked back down at Roy, “lemme see you, beautiful,” and he pushed his hair back, his eyes glowing in their brightness, wet and full of a burning want for more. “That’s it, that’s my-”

“-good boy,” Slade’s voice overtook his, Roy’s own nickname dying on his tongue as Slade said, “open,” and he watched as Jason _did,_ listening to him so well and easily, parting his lips and Slade pushed his cock into _his boyfriend’s_ mouth, “look up at me,” then he held Jason’s head in place as he thrust, “keep them open, son.”

It was nothing short of insane. 

“You can fuck him better than that, Harper,” Slade mumbled down to him, grasping Jason’s black curls and making a fist, “he’s yours right?” He seemed harsher in his onslaught. “Act like it.”

Never one to pass a moment up he gripped Jason’s hips tighter and slammed up into him, the groan coming from him glorious, warm calloused hands grabbed his wrists, and Roy felt emboldened by it, though the chuckle from the mercenary made it all awful.

Roy couldn’t say he’d seen Jason like this, so obedient, so ready, almost hungry for Slade’s cock, and willing to do whatever the man asked of him. “You’re mine, Jaybird,” and he groaned around Slade’s cock, “is that a yes?” He looked down at Roy, eyes glossy, “so good, Jay.”

Slade took that fist full of hair and yanked it, Roy instinctively began reaching up to guard Jason but the younger man held his hands on his hips. “Who told you to look away, boy?” Slade almost _growled_ and Jason moaned more and Roy felt entranced by the look in Jason’s eyes as the mercenary fucked into his face, so harsh, holding his head back and up as he forced Jason to meet his eyes again, “look _here-_ ” then the tears that spilled down his cheeks made Roy go crazy as well, “-you _can listen,_ can’t you?” He groaned again, what sounded like “uh-huh” and blinked up at him, dewy and fluttering, and he gripped Roy’s wrists more as he held him up and thrust. 

He was used to a vocal Jason, fast and fiery and passionate Jason, a rocket, cursing at him and being a cheeky bastard that teased him and edged Roy to be as hard as he wanted.

Not this. Not _often._ Jason was so quiet, each of his sounds fucked out of him by Roy and Slade. Slade’s grip on his head strong enough to ensure that Jason wasn’t going anywhere. The other man wasn’t even undressed, had just unbuckled his black and orange suit enough to press his cock into Jason’s mouth, was controlling everything from the side of the bed without so much as a “please” out his lips. He had seen it when they ran jobs together, Slade Wilson gave orders and expected them followed. It’s why Jade had antagonized him constantly. 

Roy was baffled. He hardly was ever in this type of position. All the last threesomes he had in recent memory were couples trying to keep their marriages together and literal soulmates. The ones earlier than that had been draped in a high or drunk haze. Point saying, he wasn’t normally out of control like this. Slade was moving Jason, was antagonizing Roy to go harder and faster and Jason was just taking it, was moaning, his face all wet. 

Roy continued to buck up into him, heard as Jason gagged on Slade’s cock after a particularly rough thrust. Heard Slade say, “Relax, kid,” looked up to see him holding Jason’s chin as drool dripped down off his lips. Jason took a deep breath, panting, wet eyes Glowing and batting his eyelashes at Slade. Roy couldn’t help himself from following the line of spit from his lips to Slade’s cock, thick, long and dripping. “You can take more, can’t you?”

He nodded, and blinked up at Slade as he said, “yes, Daddy,” and Roy felt something in himself snap, as Jason’s eyes flicked down to him, panic in them. Roy knew he hadn’t meant to say that, had been so pulled into the dynamic with Slade that it slipped out. That was a question he needed to ask, about all the history _there_ , but for now, Jason was looking down at Roy like he was worried that Roy would judge him, would put a stop to it, but Roy just held down onto his hips even harder, fucking into him. He almost _yelled_ at the sudden shift, and Slade used his open mouth to shove himself back in. Heard the telltale sign of Slade’s knowing dark laughter. 

“That’s _my_ good boy,” Slade said, being particularly vindictive. “You hear that?” He was asking Jason, voice low as he held Jason down on his cock, Roy’s movements rocking him to take Slade further and further down his throat. “He likes hearing you, like seeing you slobber all over Daddy’s cock,” and Roy’s groan came out strangled as Jason clenched around him. “Can you go again?” And Roy still wasn’t used to Slade’s attention on him, his steel-blue eye intense in its scrutiny, his voice still composed even with his cock down Jason’s throat. Roy nodded, even as he was thrusting into Jason harder, faster. “Good. Come.” 

“I don’t take your fucking orders,” Roy wheezed as he came, Jason clenched around him, milking him, didn’t need to look up to see Slade’s smug asshole smile, could practically feel it, dampening his orgasm. Couldn't say anything when Slade lifted Jason straight off of him, his boyfriend gasping at the sudden emptiness and movement. Jason wasn’t super light, had grown dense and tall, but Slade lifted him like he’s nothing but a kitten, pressing him against his bare chest, his Ikon suit gone. Jason was limp in Slade’s arms, his mouth moving like he was trying to ask for something, and Roy wanted to reach for him. 

Slade shushed Jason, placed kisses into the side of his neck, had completely stopped focusing on Roy the moment he came, laying Jason flat onto the bed and then sliding into him like he belonged there. 

It’s obscene. 

The sounds they’re making as Slade fucked roughly into Jason, the smacks of Slade’s thighs against Jason’s ass, and the squelching of Roy’s own cum being fucked deeper into Jason, it’s vulgar. Jason was looking at him, his beautiful sea-green eyes glowing bright, but he’s not seeing him, no, his eyes were full of pleasure and glazed over, words falling from his mouth, words Roy couldn’t even hear because Slade is talking over Jason.

“This isn’t enough for you, is it?” He growled into Jason’s ear, his hand pressing down on Jason’s neck. “You want the both of us in that hole of yours, don’t you baby boy? That’s what you need,” It felt like a bolt of lightning hit Roy from how clearly he could see it. Jason split open around both of their cocks, green glowing eyes, big fat tears rolling down his cheeks as he begged for them to fill him, to mark him up from the inside. He was almost surprised by the intensity of his lust, and how he was getting hard again _already_. “You’re going to have to convince your boyfriend you want it though, son.”

Jason nodded and swallowed, his eyes glancing up at Slade then over to Roy as he bit his lip. Slade was unrelenting. He obviously knew that Jason could barely talk, but he kept his pace, even as Jason started to say, “yes-” still wanting to use his control as he pulled Jason up against his chest. 

“Yes _what_ , brat.” He was so commanding, yanking Jason against his cock, “what, speak up.” He moaned, so _loud_ and _fucking obscene_ and like he was never going to moan again.

“Yes, Daddy,” he was breathless, “yes I want it,” then he looked at Roy, so damn gorgeous with his bitten red lips hanging open, Slade fucking him so hard he can see his dick bobbing against his abdomen, dripping and staining the sheets with precum, “I want you so bad-” then he was cut off with a moan, tears streaming down his face as it ripped out, “please, Daddy, please-”

Roy was up, hands on Jason’s face as he kissed him, he sobbed into his mouth, wrapped his arms around Roy’s shoulders. “Okay baby boy, I got you,” he responded, and Jason was nodding, almost shaking in his pleasure, in the overstimulation, “I’ve got you, baby.” 

Before he could touch Jason more, hold him, be _any_ sort of gentle comfort, Slade grabbed his legs, pulled them up while he was still kneeling, and forced Jason open, knees up to his shoulders, then he pulled him into a sort of full nelson, effectively choking him also, brown cheeks reddening in his lack of air. 

Slade chuckled, dark and low and deep as Jason released strangled moans and gasps, and Roy could see his cock fucking in and out of Jason so clearly, something like wrath, jealously, and lust mixing inside of him at the sight. “Good boy,” then he kissed Jason’s cheek, and looked Roy in the eyes, a smug self-satisfied smirk on his face as he said, “isn’t our boy so beautiful like this?” 

That, he could not disagree with.

* * *

There were a number of things fucked up about what was happening to Jason right now.

For starters, the conflicted feeling he got when he saw Slade in the doorway. Seconds away from cumming his brains out with his lovely, _normal_ boyfriend and this asshole is sending him a look from across the room that told him, “you’re in for it now.”

Annoyed, certainly. Embarrassed? Barely; it wasn’t like Slade hadn’t seen it before, but they had a _complicated_ history that made him feel a bit of shame, or, not quite shame, _something._ There was nothing in those feelings that dampened his arousal, which was messed up because he was literally fucking Roy but the truly fucked up thing was that he didn’t hesitate after Slade made his move to try and get his dear sweet boyfriend on board with it.

Then, it was how _into it_ Roy had gotten. He was hesitant at first, avoiding even making eye contact with Slade, frowning when he spoke, scowling at him when he was taking his turn. But he quickly became a team player. It was almost like they were feeding off each other. Every word Slade spoke Roy became an emphasis for, the praise from Slade followed by gentle reassurances from Roy, the harshness from the mercenary came before his boyfriend soothed him.

Though the most fucked up part, the part that made Jason realize just _how entirely fucked up it actually all was, had to be_ that he was now split open on his boyfriend’s and his former tormentor’s cocks, gasping, incoherent, and trying to beg for more, while they _made out_ next to his face.

He was pretty sure that Slade had made the first move, had leaned forward and Roy had met him. It was a bit difficult to think about who did what since everything was happening so fast and so intensely, but he _did_ know that Roy wasn’t pulling away from the kiss, and wasn’t looking at him anymore as Slade started to change the pacing of his shallow thrusts _._ It’s so attractive, forceful, Roy groaning into Slade’s mouth as Jason clenched around them and then when they pulled apart there was a line of spit connecting their two mouths. Jason moaned, loud and needy, so Roy turned his eyes down to look at him, to stroke his face and touch while Slade’s hands and arms kept him immobilized in the position he was in. 

“Good boy,” Roy said, “you’re doing so good for us baby,” His fingers wiping Jason’s face which was _so_ wet, “so beautiful,” He didn’t remember when he started crying, just that his tears made Slade and Roy _both_ go harder, like they wanted to push him past his limits, just wanted to see him inconsolable.

Don’t get him wrong, it felt _good_. They weren’t doing more than writhing together, one of them always pressed firmly against his prostate, trying to fuck deeper and harder, sometimes Roy leaning down and kissing him, Jason unable to do anything besides make little moans and groans into Roy’s mouth and sometimes Roy would lean forward and kiss _Slade_ which always made Jason whine, always made his brain start short-circuiting trying to make it make sense.

It was weird. It was really _fucking weird._

They were unrelenting. Which, again, and Jason was more than a little ashamed to say, he knew was typical from Slade; in their time together he didn’t give two fucks about whether Jason could handle it, and that was good in a way since he _wanted_ to be Slade’s good boy who could take what the mercenary gave him. Roy, however, while not overly sweet or gentle, was typically caring and kind and he could normally feel the love from him in each stroke and rub.

No such thing, here. Slade and Roy were making out in between tossing Jason around and forcing his head and ass into the position they want, Slade’s filthy comments _echoed_ by Roy, his boyfriend forgoing calling him anything besides “their boy” or some derivative.

Though he did have to say, the possessiveness was a _good look_ on Roy, as was pure lust, and Jason had to give it to Slade for being able to bring it out of him. It was like one orgasm was all it took for Roy to fully play into Slade’s game, which was understandable, Roy had given the man an inch and he was now taking a mile. “Mine,” Roy muttered as he rutted harder into Jason, his mouth nipping everywhere it landed on his body, his hands free to roam. “Can’t believe I’ve got you like this.”

“Look at him, look at what you’re doing to him,” Slade was muttering in his ear as Roy panted, Jason pinned down by his blue eye. “What do you say?”

“Thank you, Daddy,” He said. Something inside him _compelled_ him to say, rather, he _hoped,_ heard Roy groan as he pressed in hard and came, leaning up to press his lips to Jason’s.

“So good for me, you’re so good for me,” Jason gasped as Roy pulled out, hot white cum dripping all over his thighs, so messy, and grasped his cock in his hand and jerked him, tight firm strokes that had Jason shaking more than he was already “you’re such a good boy for Daddy,” there was something different when Roy said it, Slade said it to be mean, said it because he knew the way it made an almost shameful heat curl up inside of him; when Roy said it, it was like he genuinely wanted to take care of Jason, still had all the love that he normally had. Roy kissed him with a dark smirk on his face, Jason biting his lip as he looked Roy in his eyes, “aren’t you?” And what else was there to do besides cum in his hands, clench around Slade.

“You are,” Slade whispered to him, remarkable that he’s even able to hear anything over the now insanely loud slapping sounds of Slade moving in and out of his ass freely. It was obscene, and the man still managed to hold that amused, smug energy that he had basically had the whole night. “gonna let Daddy cum inside you again?” Mocking, so damn cruel.

It was horrible, _great_ but _horrible_ that he grabbed Roy and he leaned away, “answer him, baby boy,” and he shook his head because _fuck him_ but then Roy refused to even kiss him and that was a god damned travesty, “you’ve been so good for us,” he put his hand on his cheek as he nodded, then rewarded him with the sweetest kiss of the night, “say it, baby.” And he wanted to be so good for Roy, wanted to please Roy, felt fresh tears fall down his face anew. 

“Yes, Daddy,” He said, pitiful. 

“Good boy,” Slade and Roy said together, Slade with his trademark dark amusement and Roy sounding so damn _proud,_ Jason felt sobs rise in his chest from that even more so than the rough thrusts that Slade was bestowing upon him. “Let go baby boy, I got you,” Roy said and Jason could do nothing else but listen, letting his body drift, feeling his warm hands holding him as Slade finally came inside of him. 

* * *

Jason was tucked against his side, breaths even, Roy would have thought he was asleep but when he looked over Jason was looking at him with those bright green eyes, so much emotion behind them. 

Slade had hardly allowed himself a second to breathe, had gotten up to get supplies to clean Jason up, had allowed Roy to be the one to pet Jason until his eyes began to show a little more clarity, couldn’t stop himself from planting kisses all over Jason’s face. 

“You okay, babe?” He asked, pushed the curls out of the way to see Jason’s face fully, couldn’t help the sinking feeling in his chest at the bruises that littered Jason’s neck and chest, felt a sigh of relief leave his throat as Jason flashed him a shaky smile. 

“It was good,” He said, closed his eyes, and curled tighter into Roy, his fingers lacing in with Roy’s.

“C’mere kid,” Slade said, reaching for Jason, Roy clutched a little tighter to Jason's hand but let Slade tug him closer to wipe at his face and body, Jason groaning as the wet washcloth hit his chest with a smack. Then the man placed a gentle kiss on Jason’s lips, Jason moaning a little, and Roy didn’t know that Slade was capable of gentle, wasn’t really sure what to do with the way that Slade dragged his thumb across Jason’s lips, looked at him with something close to fondness in his blue eye. “You’re fine,” He said, voice low and warm as Jason nodded. Roy wasn’t expecting Slade to look at him, to sweep that eye up and down his naked body, and say, “You too.”

“Yeah,” Roy said back quietly, didn’t know what to do with the solid steady nod that Slade gave him, wiped himself off with the washcloth before handing it back, pulled Jason back into his arms as Slade left the room. Roy followed the line of his body, all the silver hair that decorated his muscular legs and broad chest, before looking down to meet Jason's curious, amused green eyes.

“Don’t tell me you’re already thinking about doing it again.” Roy snorted, buried his face in Jason’s hair. 

“You said it was good,” He muttered, Jason holding Roy’s hand to his face. 

“Yeah, and it was also insane, and a little fucked up.” His smile faded as he swallowed. “You were okay with it,” he squeezed Roy’s hand, a reassurance to him, and encouragement to be honest with him, “right?”

Roy chuckled and nodded his head with a shrug. “While it definitely wasn’t what I was planning for tonight-” then Jason shook his head.

“Not what I was talking about, Roy,” Jason said, just leveling a look at him and Roy ran his free hand through his hair, before leaning forward to press a kiss on Jason’s forehead. 

“Babe,” he planted another kiss. “I’m not judging you,” pulling him even closer. “You looked so sexy and beautiful,” just breathtaking, and Jason laughed as Roy placed a kiss on his neck. “Him though?” He nodded his head toward the door Slade went through. “Definitely judging that sick fuck. The shit coming out of his mouth?” Jason kissed him on the lips and he smiled. “But seriously babe, if that's something you want-”

“I know you like to talk shit out,” he started, his voice light in humor, “but can we actually not talk this one out,” Roy could see that he was being serious even with the joking tone.

“Okay, okay, but if you ever want to talk about it, any of it,” And another one of those light kisses that had Jason squirming away from him. “I’m here.” 

“I know,” He said, tucked his head against Roy’s chest, as Roy pressed his lips to the top of his head. It still left him speechless that he loved Jason so much. 

“Alright kid I’m out,” Slade was already dressed in his tight orange, black and white fitted suit and Roy knew there was some cool tech involved, wanted to see how it would work in action but stopped thinking so he could watch as Jason turned his head to look at him. The other man bent over the bed and kissed him, Jason sighing into his mouth, deepening the kiss briefly as Slade stroked his face before quickly moving to do the same to Roy. Roy made a panicked sound as Slade pressed his lips against his, not half as forceful as he had done earlier, but gentler, his stubble scraping along Roy’s jaw, a chuckle leaving his mouth as he leaned back. “Be seeing you around. Harper, tell your baby mama I said hello,” Roy rolled his eyes, pulled Jason tighter. 

“Be sure to do the same for us when you see Dick,” Slade laughed then, wrinkles around his eye, rolled his shoulders back as he stood, another nod. 

They were silent for a moment, a simple and almost comfortable silence, then the door clicked shut and Jason looked over at Roy, and they held each other’s gaze for a while.

“That was strange, right?”

“Strange is definitely a word you could use to describe him.”

Another few beats of silence and Roy spoke again. “You think he-”

Then Jason reached over and flicked his cheek playfully. “Stop it.” Wrapped his arms around Roy’s torso. “Go to sleep.” They laid there, settling into the bed, Jason’s breath becoming even, _finally._

A calm, gentle pause, then, “I love you, too, babe.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, this was both of our first PWP so comments are always welcome and you can find me on twitter @[sharpbluejay](https://twitter.com/sharpbluejay) and [tumblr](https://sharpbluejay.tumblr.com/) same username, talking about a variety of things (mostly Slade). Thanks again!


End file.
